Fightin' for it
by yayturtle
Summary: Switchin it up sequel! Not much to say, but it gets more serious and the world's destruction is coming and it's starting at New York!


Switchin' it up sequel is up.

"How'd you even get here? We destroyed the mirror!"

"There's an alternate universe smart one! Two of me, Two of the airship, and two of the mirror!"

I gasped. That was the last thing I was expecting.

"Two mirrors?"

"When this one was smashed the other one was fixed allowing any of us in."

"Where is the anti mirror now?"

"It's in the anti matter universe."

"Then can't you're family get into the real world?"

"Why would they want to come in a world soon to be ruled by the one they hate the most?"

I leaped up and tugged at my rope. Let's catch up. The scientists destroyed the smoke mirror, and the other one had obviously been fixed. This morning I had gotten up, hearing that Argost had been captured and frozen in cryogenic storage and Munya had run off. He was no longer a problem, so my parents decided to let me have some free time. They left me at home for a while with Fisk and Komodo who were easily defeated, once the much-loved Zak Monday arrived. We were outside now in a cave, not far from my house.

Fisk and Komodo, I'm sure were frantic now. I had been gone for a while and Zak Monday had me tethered to a large tree trunk, so I was just underneath the cave.

"So what's you're genius plan?"

"Once you're taken care of, I'll go to, your pals the Nagas and strike man-kind as I have done so wonderfully before, of course back then, they weren't as civilized, or smart, but now there are new and better things to destroy!"

I just sat there awkwardly and waited for his speech to be over. I yawned.

"Yawn some more while you can, because you don't have much time."

Zak Monday grabbed a rope that was lying on the ground and then split. Nothing seemed to happen, but about five seconds later a huge boulder was rolling its way down the roof of the cave, he was going to squish me.

I shut my eyes tightly ready for the impact and put my hands over my face, and at first I was burying my face in dirt, but then I was burring it in purple pink portal, which I fell through.

I dropped out of the portal yelling and then hit the ground with minimum force. There were sighs of release around me, and I realized the rope round my wrist was gone. It had slipped off. I looked up and around to see who saved me and saw Dr. Grey and Dr. Beeman.

"What? You saved me? Why? If you had let the boulder crush me you wouldn't have to deal with regular kur, well except for Zak Monday."

"We told you we didn't want to hurt you."

"Oh, yeah. So what are you going to do with me?"

"Well, we figured if the Monday kid is still evil, then that means you're still good, for now," Dr. Beeman said.

"How did you know where I was?"

"We didn't, we saw the Monday kid and decided to zap to where he was running from."

LATER ON…

"Well thank you Miranda, Arthur for helping Zak. We appreciate it."

There was an awkward silence. Then I spoke up.

"Well, I think we should split up and try to find Zak Monday."

"Found him," Doyle announced.

"What? Where? How? "

"Look at this." He motioned to a screen with Zak Monday. Everyone gathered around it and watched. He was standing on top of the statue of liberty, the sky was dark red and people were screaming and yelling below while he laughed menacingly.

"He's in New York and the destruction upon the human race has begun," Mom officially declared.

LATER ON…

The airship zoomed over Manhattan, and finally not long after we reached the statue of Liberty. We took caution and stayed behind his back to keep from being noticed.

"Mom! This is my fight. Please he's destroying innocent, and not innocent (this is New York remember) lives." She sighed.

"Fine, but please kiddo, be careful."

"I will."

I pressed a button opening a latch and grappled the claw to the edge and swung out hitting Zak Monday in the back.

"Wha? How'd you survive the boulder?"

"Got lucky."

"Ueergh!" He shot his 'Fang out at me hitting me in the case then pulling himself up.

He started with an swing punch and I dodged, and while I was on the ground I did a sweep knocking him over. He took an opportunity at this and pulled me down with him. He pinned me to the ground and I kneed him in the stomach, he rolled onto his back, so I was on top and I had him over the ledge. Then he used my own trick on me and kicked my shins, then kneed me in the stomach. I rolled off so my feet were the only things keeping me from a sickening death. Then I felt the claw drop. It landed on the statues shoulder.

While he was recovering I reached up and grabbed on to the ledge. Lady Liberty's shoulder was a bit down but I could land on it. I jumped off, and saw it was approaching slowly, but before I thought I reached it I landed hard on my feet and a jolt went through my spine. With reality unweaving things looked farther away than they usually did.

I recovered and looked up right before Zak Monday hit me. I grabbed the claw ad pushed him off. Then he hit his Fang against my Claw and the metal chinked on. It was a sword fight, one that he would win. Then something was moving. There was a rumbling noise and the world seemed to slow down all around us. Then the statue moved and started walking. It lowered itself into the river and made its way through the water, gradually getting deeper in.

The fight continued and I smacked Zak M. in the chest, so hard he spun around and without a warning swung back around and launched me off the side. I fell through the air yelling out, when I was caught. It was Tsul 'Kalu. I don't know where he came from, but he was there. He launched me back up and I kicked Zak Monday off the other side.

Time slowed until it almost stopped, and a large purple portal opened up where, my airship drove through and Zak Monday landed in. My mom waved through the windows and then pointed to the mirror. (Which was later buried).

Then I turned to the rest of the world still in Chaos and my eyes startd to glow. I got to the sea cryptids first.

"Go, go down into the water! Swim away and never come back!" I called.

"Now, all you air cryptids fly out of here and go home!"

"And as for you land cryptids calm down, so we can get you to you're rightful habitat."

The cryptids calmed down and obeyed, but I felt weakened. While the scientists started on moving land cryptids Tsul 'Kalu jumped up to our hovering airship and let me down, once inside.

My mom came and I waved as Tsul 'Kalu gracefully leaped out the hatch.

"Zak! Zak! You did it! It's over! You won! Was that Tsul 'kalu?"

"Yeah, he helped me win it, so I guess we did."

THE END


End file.
